Freedom on the Seas
by Drake D Hero
Summary: The Grand Line is A pirate's paradise, and in that paradise is a new group called the Freedom Pirates led by their captain Hedgehog D. Sonic.
1. Chapter 1

Freedom On The Seas

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1: Blue Hair

"Almost got it. almost. . . . there! " came an aged voice of a man who had graying brown air, and a moustache, dressed in a blue shirt, with a lab coat over it, kakis, and dress shoes. Standing in front of him was a machine with different parts put together, with a metallic ring.

He moved over to the control console imputing a command before picking up a blue colored gem. "With this emerald I'll be able to supply Acorn Island, and The marines with a near infinite supply of energy." "One can only hope so Charles.", came another voice that belonged to a rotund, balding man with a brown mustache, dressed in a red shirt, a white lab coat, black pants, and equally black shoes. "After all it does seem unlikely that this Chaos Emerald could allow us to harness so much power." "Ah, ah, ah." Charles replied "Julian, even after all the time you, me, and Vegapunk spent in The Grand Line, you of all people should realize that the impossible may not exist."

Hedgehog D. Charles, and Robotnik D. Ivo Julian have been friends as long as they were kids, both were brilliant scientist who conducted experiments for The World Government. Their minds along with Vegapunk's have led to numerous breakthroughs for the Marines.

"I didn't say it was impossible, I only show concerns on previous experiments with this gem." Over the past century scientists have discovered, rare gems of great power known as Chaos Emeralds. In only the past 50 years has one scientist has found a way to control, Dr. Robotnik D. Gerald, 'The Father of Modern Robotics', and grandfather of Julian. But even with his success with the 'garden' variety emeralds, he has never found a way to obtain the power of The Super Emerald, a chaos emerald that puts the others to shame in power.

"If ojii-san could figure out how to harness the ordinary green ones, then with our minds put together we can open a new path for the future.", Charles assured his friend as he held up a big gold-colored ring "The rings I made should be able to hold a good bit of energy. I needed you to build the parts I needed to make it possible, and check my math for me, can never be too careful." Julian replied with a "You bet your ass."Charles replied with "Bet me a chilidog and I will"

But before Julian could retort he heard a cry of an infant "Did you need to bring your nephew with you", complained Julian "He's both a hindrance, and a liability." Charles walked over to a crib with a baby boy, a little over a year old, inside. This was Hedgehog D. Maurice Olgivie, the nephew of Charles."I have to I promised Otouto-san I'd watch over him." "Jules-san and Bernie-san were good people, but if they were still here today they would also like you to work so you can give him a future, not risking it in a lab.", As Charles was being scolded Olgivie spots the ring his uncle had a moment ago, and reaches for it this does not go unnoticed by Charles."Hmm? Alright Olgivie you can play with the ring.", Charles then gives Olgivie the ring "Are you sure you should be doing that Charles?" "Lighten up Julian the rings uncharged and completely harmless. I was going to use it as a demonstration for when we get to Marine HQ, but I guess Olgivie can have it. Besides it's too big to choke on.", Julian looked at him for a second then "Very well if you're sure its harmless, then OK." "All right let's make history Julian, fire it up."

Julian then went to turn on the machine after a few seconds rings begin to fill into the orb around the machine, floating around the pseudo-orbit the machine had.

"I'll be damned, Charles it's working!" "What'd I tell you, this thing will open doors for us." After a few minutes the rings orbit in an accelerated fashion.

"This can't be right, the safety settings should've kept the rings at a set speed?", Charles became worried "Okay Julian we're gonna have to look over the machine again, shut it down." But before Julian could turn it off, a surge of energy fried the control "the controls are dead Charles we need to get out of here." Charles knew this experiment had failed, and he may very well never attempt it again, But he'd cross that bridge later "Alright I need to grab Olgivie befor-" he never finished as the machine had cause the roof to become unstable, and collapse in front of Charles "No! Julian! Olgivie!" he ran towards the masonry, But before he could do anything an explosion of energy forced him back unconscious.

Hours later he began to stir, and found himself in a bed, this was the least of his concerns "Julian! Olgivie!", his first thought was to get out of the bed, but two figures stopped him "Charles calm down your still recovering." "Max!? Garp!? what happened?"

In front of Charles were his long-time friends King Acorn Maximillian and Monkey D. Garp "Julian! Where's Julian!?", Max Put his hands up in a placating manner "There's nothing left of Julian, can't even tell us if he was even there at all." Charles looked frightened "What about Olgivie!?", Garp gave him a dumbfound look "He's. Well you see. You should see him yourself, He's right over there." finished Garp as he pointed to the other side of the room.

No sooner as Garp pointed did Charles got up and ran to where his nephew was. What was waiting for him at the end shocked him to a new degree "Olgivie?"he said in an almost inaudible tone. The nurses that were around Olgivie moved out of the way, revealing the infant completely unscathed, nowhere in sight was there a single scratch or bruise was to be found, But that was not what shocked Charles the most.

What sat on top of Olgivie's once brown head was a mane of blue hair. "My God! What the hell has my experiment done to my nephew!?" the question was more towards himself, than anyone else.

**_Later_**

"Charles let's talk this out more." the voice of max called to his friend, "He's right", said Garp from behind Max " We need to discuss this out, accidents do happen, besides what am I suppose to explain to the higher ups at HQ that we lost two of our top scientists?"

"You don't have to tell them anything.", the sound of his voice was neutral ,but there was a hint of sorrow in it "I'll you a letter of my resignation, and furthermore that accident almost cost me the loss of my nephew, and took the life of my best friend, beside they still have Vegapunk."

Garp pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "So you're really retiring from the Marines huh?" Max then spoke up."I know once you make up your mind it'd take nothing less than a complete disaster to change it?"

Charles looked back with Olgivie in his arms "I guarantee one thing for certain old friend, My nephew is in for a grand future."

**So ends my first chapter in my crossover Review and toss around ideas if you would I'm open for constructive criticism so fire away and if you don't like it, or your jusy flaming for the hell of it forget it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Romance Dawn: part 1 The Meeting

Freedom On The Seas

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**8 years later**

"Hm-hm." A visibly aged Charles was humming a tune while cooking on the grill he was dressed in a normal blue t shirt, tan pants, an apron, with a pair of sneakers on his feet. After Charles left the marines he opened a diner/bar he aptly dubbed **_Chuck's Treasure_**.

He was finishing up an order when he suddenly **SWISH** a gust of wind blew through the diner, men were caught off guard and any woman standing were quick to keep their skirts down.** SKISH** "Hey Uncle Chuck!", came the childish voice chuck's nephew Sonic, as he has become affectionately known as, zoomed in wearing a red shirt with yellow star on t, white shorts, with red sneakers with a white stripe in the middle, and a yellow buckle on each shoe.

"Hey! Uncle I just came back from my deliveries, can I have Lunch now", asked Sonic "Sure Sonic, but you only get one free chilidog.", Chuck stated "Come on Uncle, my appetite isn't that bad." "Yesterday you ate seven chilidogs", claimed a waitress "And that was just a 'snack'." finished Chuck "Sorry Nephew I can't afford to pay for your meals at my diner it's either pay 1,500 per dog, or take the one." Sonic puffed out his cheeks in frustration, but relented to his growling stomach "Alright Uncle Chuck I give." he then proceeded to take out 10,500 beri "I'm lucky enough to get some decent tips from m deliveries, then again do you know anyone else who can deliver as fast as me the fastest feet in East Blue." stated sonic with a cocky grin, Chuck took the money and smiled at his nephew "Speaking of running how are the new shoes I made you holding up?"Sonic lifted up one foot and said "They're great I did fifty laps around town and they haven't showing any signs of wear and tear on them, plus I make them look cool."

Everyone in the diner gave Sonic an amused laugh at his statement "Hehehehe, alright Sonic glad the shoes are holding up now the customers don't have worry about me complaining about how I'm spending my money on new shoes every week, or the smell of burnt rubber." this set off another round of laughter "Hahaha _wheeze_ I'll haha _whew_ I'll drink to that." laughed one of the customers "Yeah _ughh _the last thing I need is rubber on my taste buds whenever I come here" A waitress giggled "It might actually improve the work environment as well."

Sonic's eyes them widened with realization "Oh crap! I almost forgot I promised Sally and the others I'd meet them at Knothole, better make it to go Uncle." Chuck finished Sonic's order and handed him a paper bag "Alright sonic just remember to-" **SWISH **everyone sweat-dropped at the fact that Sonic didn't stick around to hear the end of Chuck's sentence "_sigh_ how many do you think Sonic will take the safe path to Knothole?" Everyone gave him a deadpan look that says volumes "Yeah, that's what I'm thinking" Chuck finished his rhetorical question as he sweat-dropped."That boy is going to be the end of me"

Sonic was moving through the Great forests of Acorn island, finishing off his fourth chilidog "hmm _slurp _**POP POP POP **Uncle sure knows how to make a chilidog, the meat, toppings, and chili make for a delicious combo" He was reaching into the bag for his fifth when suddenly **SWISH SKIRSH CRASH GROWL **suddenly skidding to a stop as a pack of 3 giant cheetahs came out of nowhere with a hungry look pointed at Sonic, he just smirked as he took out a chilidog and began chomping on it "So" he began "you guys again, you never learn do you" **GROWL **his sentenced was met with a growl from each of them **POP POP POP **"You guys are tenacious I'll give you that", he said as he finished his chilidog "How many times do I have to hand your asses to you before you get the point that I'm nobody's meal" **GROWL ** sufficed to say the cheetahs were not happy with Sonic's cocky attitude, as they slowly closed in "Okay I'll give you till the count of three to get me." They continued their advances "one" closer "two" they pick up speed "three" **GROWL **all three jungle cats jump towards Sonic, but **CRASH SKIRR CRUNCH **they were expecting their next meal in the boy instead wound up with three mouthfuls of dirt and a look of bewilderment in their eyes "Hahahahaha!", the cheetahs look behind them to find the boy several meters away from his original location "Aw, you almost had me.", he said "Not! catch you later slowpokes.", he called out to them "That is if you can catch me." he turned around and proceeded to run at an inhuman speed.

The Jungle cats looked at each other with wide eyed realization as they chased after the boy. **GROWL **Sonic looked back and smiled "well if they're so intent on chasing me might as well have a little fun." He look ahead and saw a low hanging branch in front of him "all right my first opportunity",(A/E: I know this is going to be a bit cliché) He reached up, pulled back the branch, and let it loose as soon as the closest cheetah to was in range. **KER-WHACK **The branch left the cheetah sporting a bump on his head and swirls in his eyes. "That's one", he smirked at the remaining two cheetahs, turned around and ran, with the remaining two cheetahs in hot pursuit.

Ahead of Sonic was a river with giant alligators waiting for their next meal "Step 2 is up ahead, meaning I need to jump ahead." Sonic came to the river and in showing a surprising skill of acrobatics by jumping, flipping, and somersaulting from alligator to alligator, the cheetahs not wanting another humiliation the jungle cats chased him through the crocks that is until one of the had the terrible chance of getting their tail caught in the jaws of the oversized reptiles Sonic landed on the other side and proceeded to run at slower than normal pace.

The last cheetah still following him determined not to let the boy escape "Oh no! your catching up to me, Not!", Sonic then accelerated and grabbed a vine and swung to the other side of a chasm, while the cheetah in an attempt to pounce on the boy wound up over the chasm, what happened next was not pleasant for the cheetah stared wide-eyed at what was coming to him. Sonic looked back **CRASH SMASH CRACK twinkle **Sonic cringe every time the cheetah hit the earth, the cheetah mewed a groan "Hm, almost feel bad for the furry bastards, Almost." Sonic stated "Catch you later, if you 'can' catch me."

"Well that was fun", Then realization hit him "Aw crap, Sal's gonna kill me for being late." He then looked through his bag for his remaining chilidogs "Aw man, I only got two dogs left better make them last before I reach Knothole." He then made his way towards Knothole.

**2 minutes later at Knothole**

Knothole what was meant to be a panic bunker for the kingdom of Acorn is now more of a playground for kids on the island as Knothole was built centuries ago when the kingdom was in a war, nowadays Kids from different parts of Acorn Island go there as a meeting place, to play and grow. But someone is kept very impatient from her friend.

"How can someone as fast as him always somehow manages to be late, I bet he took the unmarked route again, _UGGGHH _ Why does he do this?" an irritated voice of a girl with brown hair tied in a single braid, baggy; lavender pants with blue boot, green shirt with the word 'Royal' on it. The girl is known as Princess Acorn Sally, Princess of Acorn Kingdom, and daughter of King Acorn Maximillion

"Hime-san you shouldn't worry about Sonic he may be rash, and maybe a little careless, and a little stubborn, also he ca-", the voce was cut off by a deeper one "we get the point Antoine, Sonic's a little tardy only by Fifteen minutes that's nothing to worry about."

The two voices belong to two very different boys The smaller one was scrawny, with blonde hair, black beret adorned, he wore a white shirt, black shorts, and black shoes. The other boy was stout, with messy bluish-grey hair, shirt, yellow shorts, and a yellow cap with the word 'bomb' on it. The two boys were D'coolette Antoine and Seiuchi Rotor, respectably .

"it's not the fact that he's late , it's the reason why he's late that bothers me, I mean-", **SWISH **She never got to finish her rant "Speak of the devil.", Sally muttered as she turned to face her blue haired friend "I prefer to be called speed demon, if you don't mind Sal." "I'd call you late, where were you your sixteen minutes late.", Sonic stared at her and smirked "I was just proving myself the fastest thing alive, again.", tick marks appeared on Sally's head "You ran into that pack of cheetahs again!", Sally exclaimed "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU GET COUGHT BY THEM!", Sonic smirked confidently and said "If I get caught?, Sally how long have we known each other" She gave him a stern look "Too long." was all she said.

"But enough about that on to what we gathered here for, we just need to wait for Geoffrey to get here." Sonic look at her in shock "WHAT!?, you invited skunk-head ?" "Sonic, he's as much involved with this matter as any of us." She said matter-of-factly "The real question is how come both your fathers were great friends in the Marines, yet you fight constantly." "Maybe, because of their conflicting decisions.", they both looked at Antoine "OR future decisions in this case." He finished.

"He's right." Then the attention was brought to a boy around their age, he had black hair with a white stripe running through the middle, he was dressed in white tank top, grey cargo shorts, with green combat boots on his feet, adorned on his left arm was a brown arm guard, and on his back was a bow, and quiver of arrows. The boy was John Geoffrey (A/N: I got rid of the St. part for obvious reasons, if you catch my drift)"And your one to talk about what's on top of one's head with that hair."

Sonic then gave Geoffrey a glare, but before the conflict could go from verbal to physical, Sally intervened. "How about we move onto why we're here" Both boys replied "Hmp" Sally, Antoine, and Rotor sweat-dropped " sigh Now onto the topic at hand.", she looked around at her fellow peers "Where do we see ourselves in the coming future." "Well...", spoke Antoine "I'd like to be a royal guard like my Father one day." "I'm going to study technology and bring great things to the world like Sir Charles.", Spoke Rotor, Sally then stepped forward "You already know my future involves ruling my kingdom like my ancestors before me.", Geoffrey looked then spoke. "Obviously I'm signing up with the Marines next year, and any of you are welcome to join me.", he gave Sonic a hard glare "And I mean 'anyone'." he finished "Pfft, There he goes again, look I told you I'm not joining the Marines, and how does joining the Marines Involve the rest of us."

Geoffrey gave him a hard glare "Because blue-brain, like your Uncle Rotor could work in research and development" He turned towards Antoine "and many members of the Royal Guard were former Marines.", He finished confidently

Sonic looked unimpressed by his reason. "You list the pros, but you're missing the cons, skunk-head", He got face-to-face with Geoffrey "Having to follow orders, only going were your assigned, and chasing down every chump with a bounty."

"Those 'chumps' ,as you described, are wanted for serious crimes against the good people of the world.", said Geoffrey sternly "Honestly blue-brain, you need to think about 'what' you want to be."

"What I'll be is a pirate.", said sonic "What sane person would be a pirate", said to an irate Geoffrey "What sane person would be a pirate", retorted Geoffrey, Sonic gave him a smug look "I'm saying being a marine holds regulations and rules, I'm not one to follow orders so being a pirate means I don't have to follow such restrictions.", Sonic said still holding his smirk "Imagine going where you want the unexplored places, and mysteries surrounding them, a man following his own dreams" Antoine and Rotor stared at sonic with wonder at the concept of following such a fantasy on the sea. "Don't forget the possibility of a bounty on your head", said Geoffrey. At that statement the adventurous fantasy in their minds were replaced with their faces on wanted posters "AAAAHHHHH", came a scream from the two boys. "I didn't forget that", Sonic replied scratching his nose in confidence.

He then turned towards the boys still terrified from their thought "Hey Rotor, Antoine how high do you think my first bounty will be." "Um" "Let's see" , before They could respond Geoffrey gave an e look of rage at the blue haired youth "Are kidding me Blue-brain" Sonic just got into his face **BZZZZT **electricity sparked in their eyes as the tension got higher between the two, but the other just sweat dropped at the sight of the two "Oh no." "Here we go." "Again!" Antoine, Rotor, and Sally said respectfully

Sally began to walk up to the arguing youths "You want a bounty on your head!" "What's adventure without a little danger!" "The danger of getting caught and executed!" "You make it sound like they can keep up with me!" "They will catch you!" At the last statement they both snapped and got into an offensive position "I'm gonna kick your ass!" **BONG BASH **Before either boy could do anything Sally bashed them both on the head.

"What the hell Sal?!" "Why did you do that Hime-sama?!" both boys questioned rubbing the bumps on their heads the young princess , she gave them a victorious smirk "I have to say it worked." "Huh?", All the guys just stared at her with question marks on their heads "The two of you stopped fighting.", she answered Sonic and Geoffrey look at each other then "Hahahahahahahaha" they started laugh, they were soon joined in by Sally, Antoine, and Rotor. "Hahaha , I guess Sal does have a point.", spoke Sonic finishing his laughter along with everyone else. "And besides", said Geoffrey "I don't think I have to worry about you getting a bounty." Sonic looked at him in confusion. "how come?", Geoffrey looked over at him "In order to become a successful pirate you'll need to find a crew of people who are crazy enough to join you on your adventure and get a ship along with that, especially if you're going to The Grand Line ." "You do have a point." Sonic continued "I already have a ship in mind, but where am I going to find a crew, I can't just sail with two people on that ship.", everyone looked at him surprised "Two?!" they all asked. "Oni-san!", exclaimed a tiny voice

Everyone turned to see a little boy with yellowish-blonde hair with strands of hair that stuck out noticeably , a yellow hoodie, with blue pants, and red and white sneakers. This was Sonic's adoptive brother Prower Miles. "Speak of the devil.", said Sonic on the arrival of his adoptive brother "How's it going tails?" "Awesome sonic!", tails replied as the other kids took notice to the younger child.

"I still can't believe your using that nickname for Miles.", Said an amused Sally "Well he's always tailing me so it seemed appropriate, and a lot cooler than Miles.", answered Sonic, Sally just smirked "Oh, Just like how it's cooler than Maurice." At the statement of his real name Sonic went rigid "I told you not to use my real name", He grumbled, at his expense everyone laughed, while Sally retaliated "Just be glad I didn't use your first name.", she said in-a-matter-of-fact voice. "What was it again Wentworth?", Antoine asked, Rotor replied "No I think it was-" Sonic came up to him and covered his mouth giving him a glare "Don't you dare!" he commanded causing everyone to laugh again.

The laughing died down Geoffrey was the first to break the silence "You're forcing Miles to come with you, that's not right." "I agree with Geoffrey you can't make him join you." sonic held his hands up in a placating manner "when did I say I was forcing him." "Huh", they all said tails answered their questions "He didn't force me I decided to come along with Oni-san." "Even if I told him not to come he'd follow me to the ends of this world."Finished Sonic. "Wherever Oni-san goes I go.", Tails stated

Sally just sighed "Well as nice as this chat is I need to get going papa's gonna be worried if I'm out late, and I need to continue my training with Julia, so bye everyone."After that statement every one dispersed.

**Chuck's Treasure- Sonic and Tails' room**

Hours later sonic and tails were in their shared rooms discussing their future pirate careers "Sonic do you think we can find some nice people willing to come along with use once you inherit Uncle's ship.", Tails asked his brother "Don't know Tails I guess we'll just have to wing it."Tails was a very bright and curious boy he asked questions to learn even if he doesn't receive a real answer for it.

"Heh heh, sounds like you two are having a deep discussion.", came the voice of Uncle Chuck "Nah we're just talking about who we should recruit on our adventure.", Replied Sonic "Speaking of adventure-" before he could continue Chuck sat on Sonic's bed "Sorry son you know you have to wait until you're eighteen to inherit the _Charles Seeker_." "I still don't know about the name Uncle.", Sonic said in an uncertain tone, this caused Chuck to laugh "Heh heh Get used to it because as of now she's all you got." This cause all three of them to laugh, as the laughter died down Chuck took on a more serious look.

"I have to ask Sonic why do you fight with Geoffrey?", Sonic just stared up at his uncle "Well..."

**At Acorn Island Marine Station-Training Room**

Geoffrey was notching three arrows, while holding the bow horizontally, aiming at the three targets in front of him he then released the arrows getting bull's-eyes on the first two, but just barely missing the third. "Grrrr come on!", he shouted in rage "I thought that was pretty good." Geoffrey turned around to see his father John Ian standing behind him in his marine uniform with his black, hair with a white stripe was a family trait, he shared with his son on top of it was a green beret .

"It's not good enough.", Ian looked to his son and knew it wasn't just about missing his mark "Is it about the target or does this concern a certain Hedgehog D. Sonic?", Geoffrey looked over at his father

"You see..."

(A/N:if you get confused just follow along the order the monologue I'm also gonna use this***** symbol as soon as the story reaches further arcs on locations I can't specifically pinpoint, time gaps, or on cutaway monologues or whatever you call these.)

"I don't hate the guy."

"We just don't share the same ideals."

"He's a pretty cool guy."

"For a chump like him."

"I guess..."

"you could say..."

"The guy's my best Friend." they both finished.

Chuck and Ian smiled at the statement spoken by their respective youths. "Glad to hear that nephew." Chuck began "Cause you're gonna be spending a lot of time with him when you're training with Garp." Geoffrey just got the same news from his father. both he and sonic went as pale as ghost as they heard the news. "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!", If there was one thing those two agreed upon is that Garp a visit with Garp was Hell

**Unknown location-outside of Acorn Island**

"Very soon , my old friends I will claim what is mine.", the voice belonged to an egg shaped silhouette "Snively, prepare the troops, we're gonna give them a fight they won't soon forget, ho ho ho.", the dark silhouette laughed, in the inevitable victory of his plan.

**I know it has been a while, but I'm looking for critique and advice and as usual I'm also looking for arc and character ideas(look on home page for OC details) anyway just let me know what you think and I'll post part two when I can.**


	3. readers note

**Sorry about not updating in a while college life, and my laptop was broken, but looking back at my chapters I'm going to use the original in a side story, and redo the whole thing I'm sorry for the wait and thank you.**

**From Drake**


End file.
